


Spellbound

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Series: Comment Fic Fills [16]
Category: Final Fantasy I
Genre: F/F, final fantasy kiss battle 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl needs to get the hell outta Dodge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spellbound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stealth_Noodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealth_Noodle/gifts).



> [this is where i confess that i do not remember a witch of particular note in onrac, and proceed to fake it!]

It's three weeks of keeping vigil at the docks before Daryl meets Onrac's resident witch. It occurs to her, after telling her story, that she had not thought this far ahead. She certainly had not factored in the witch's puzzled expression.

"By the Orbs' grace, why would you want to be human?"

Daryl allows herself to sink deeper into the sea, staring up at the witch with pleading eyes. "Dark times are coming. No one believes me. I want to get away before it's too late."

The witch quirks a fine eyebrow at her, looking dubious. "Dark times are coming up here, too. Legs or no legs, the end comes for all of us."

Daryl shakes her head violently. "The Fiends are stirring. The--the Kraken--you don't understand what he will do to us."

For a moment, she doesn't believe the witch even cares. But when Daryl risks a glance upward, she finds the witch considering her with a look of intense concentration. "I would have to cultivate special herbs to do as you ask. I couldn't even offer you a guarantee; perhaps I will give you legs that cannot walk."

"Then I will crawl on land," Daryl says, insistently. "Anything is preferable to crawling before the Fiend of Water."

The witch stares at her for a moment longer. "You truly fear for your life," she muses, kneeling by the edge of the dock. "Very well, mermaid. I will research this spell." She offers her hand.

Daryl takes it in both of her own and kisses it. "Thank you! I will make this up to you, I swear it."

"No need, mermaid," the witch says, squeezing one of her hands. "Return here on the next full moon, and I will give you escape you so desire. Just know that I cannot save you from the horrors of _this_ world."

Daryl only replies, "But you've saved me from that one."


End file.
